Pufflefluffia
Pufflefluffia is the world of which The Kittydog Story (Video Series) takes place in. It is also likely the 'Kittydog World,' meaning that all of Kittydog's characters live there. World Appearance Pufflefluffia has light purple grass. The sky is a pink to blue gradient, and stars and clouds that appear no matter what time of day it is. In a past animating livestream, it has been shown that Pufflefluffia's planet is in the shape of a Kittydog head. Instead of black, the night sky is a gradient from blue to purple. The world is very flat and bare, though their occasionally are rivers or houses. Not much else is known about the area. In the landscapes, there are fruity trees, one being described to have brown berries that are full of maple syrup. System Pufflefluffia is a world with an unknown government system. Species that reside within it are cats, dogs, kittydogs, anseptawads, snakes, foxes, robots, birds, and other hybrids such as the foxsnake and foxdogsnake. The only known jobs within Pufflefluffia are the Police (Sraivo), a nurse (Lighght), a merchant, such as Crystal Sprinkles, who sells her sugar crystal vomit (Sasade), and a scientist (Copter). The residents within Pufflefluffia are known to use magic, such as waffle making/control (Wafflecopter and Waffles / Blue Wafflecopter and Blue Waffles) are examples of this, and many of the members seem to have an element which can be celestial beings, such as the sun, the moon, or the day and night. Not much is known about the power system, though many of the members such as Fluffen Days are capable of controlling, walking on, and floating on clouds. There is only one gender which is genderfluid within this world; there are absolutely no sex chromosomes. In Pufflefluffia, members are able to lay eggs naturally and can change their genitals to their will. Another thing to note is how they don't have any bones either. The residents in Pufflefluffia can bend their bodies to odd proportions since their bones are made out of a different, jelly-like substance. Hybrids can, presumably, be made without complications, but if two hybrids have children, they have a possibility of deformities. There have been hints at the characters being communists, though this has not been fully confirmed. Culture A lot of things that exist and are popular in Pufflefluffia are considered impossible or silly in the real word. A lot of the televisions there are circular, and one was even drawn flat on the floor of a house. In the houses there can be clouds used as furniture, because the characters can sit or lie on them. The common activities residents do are quite normal. These include playing video games, cooking, talking to friends, or just lazing around. Most characters that have wings take advantage of them and fly around a lot, sometimes even letting their non-winged peers ride on their backs. However, the pop culture of Pufflefluffia is still unknown. Known residents * Crystal Sprinkles * Puppers Nights * Fluffen Days (Floofn) * Pancake (Boob) * Wafflecopter * Cupcake Cat * Galicky * Rainborange * Sraivo * TAFN * Fluffy Hater * Xcakes * Blue Wafflecopter * Calimelon * Copter * Pastry * Sodv * Blipr * The Kittydog Trio: Roes, Amythes, Saphire * Lighght * FΛT3 Past residents * Censor Bar Dog * Puffle * Asha/Paeki * Starstorm * Juice/Graep Places in Pufflefluffia * The Cool Floops' House * The Clouds * Fields of grass * Crystal's house * The Town of Nightberry Trivia * The residents of Pufflefluffia can apparently change the time of day. * Pufflefluffia's name seems to be a parody of many real country names. Gallery Field.PNG Purple field.PNG Category:Locations Category:Meta